Megara
Megara is roleplayed by Cherrypop888. About Megara, better known as Meg, is the tritagonist from Disney's 1997 film Hercules and a character in its 1998 television series. She is Hercules's love interest, later wife and a heroine in the film. She is voiced by Susan Egan. Personality Megara is a free-spirited woman, independent and quick-witted but also slightly negative due to having her heart broken by her boyfriend in the past. She is also cynical and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females. She plays enough of a heroic part in the movie to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a very low opinion of men in general, since her experiences with them are mostly negative. While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she dismisses him as putting on an 'innocent farm-boy routine', and it is not until they spend real quality time together that she begins to be romantically attracted and infatuated by him. Meg has acrophobia, the irrational fear of heights, but overcomes her fear by the end of the movie thanks to Pegasus. In their first meeting in the episode Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora, Meg wants to forget all about her ex-boyfriend (later shown to be Prince Adonis) and shows very little remorse in using her beauty to manipulate the young Hercules into helping her steal a jar of Lethe water. Her atire is almost identical in this episode except that her skirt is much shorter. At the end of the episode her memory is wiped, explaining how she and Hercules met 'for the first time' in the movie. Appearance Megara is shown to be a very attractive and seductive young woman with full red lips, a slender figure and angular features. She has long dark auburn hair that is tied in a high ponytail with a gold hairband and three loose strands falling from her bangs. She wears a simple long purple toga that shows her breast cleavage with gold buttons and a darker purple sash around her hip, along with sandals but wears a purple shawl along with her outfit on her date with Hercules. She also has violet eyes alongside violet eye shadow. Role in Film In the film, Megara, who was madly in love, sold her soul to Hades in order to save her beloved boyfriend's life. But shortly afterwards he left her for some other woman, abandoning her and leaving her heartbroken and a prisoner of Hades. This leaves Megara feeling trapped and she vowed to never fall in love again. The man who left her is later revealed to be Prince Adonis in the episode of the TV series Hercules. At first, Megara is simply used as a pawn in Hades' plot to defeat Hercules, and when Hades offers her freedom in return for Hercules' weakness, she willingly accepts the deal, but as she gets to know the demi-god she finds herself falling deeply romantically in love with him, though she loathes to admit it. She decides that she would rather serve Hades unwillingly, than betray Hercules. Unfortunately, through their purely intense and close romance, Hades comes to realize that Meg is 'Hercules' weakness. Hades arrives, interrupting Hercules' training, talks a lot then snaps his fingers, making Meg appear. Before she can finish her sentence, Hades snaps his fingers and she disappears, tied up and gagged by smoke, then reappears with another snap of Hades fingers. He uses Meg to try to get Hercules to give up his God-like superhuman strength for twenty-four hours in return for Meg's safety and wellbeing from any harm whatsoever. Meg shakes her head frantically, trying to convince Hercules not to make the deal, but he does not listen. When Hades sets Meg free, Hades spitefully reveals that she was working for him all along. Deeply heartbroken and feelingly crushed, the now-severely weakened Hercules loses the will to fight the Cyclops that Hades unleashes upon him. Meg finds and unties Pegasus and battles her fear of heights to find Phil, persuading him to come back and help Hercules regain his self-confidence and bravery. After Hercules manages to defeat the Cyclops using his wits, Meg sees a pillar collapsing onto him and, in a moment of selflessness, leaps to push him out of the way. Unfortunately, this means she is crushed by the pillar instead, sustaining huge internal injuries, but not having a visible scratch on her. This breaks Hades' contract, meaning that Hercules regains his strength. When he asks her why she would do something so dangerous, she finally admits that she loves him, "People do crazy things...when they're in love". Touched by her equally strong and genuine romantic feelings for him, Hercules promises Meg that she be okay and leaves her in Phil's care while he goes to stop Hades from taking over Olympus. After saving Olympus, Hercules races back to be with Meg rather than chasing Hades, but arrives seconds after she has passed away from her injuries. He then travels to the Underworld and rescues her ghostly spirit/soul, which returns her to life (and makes him a True Hero). Meg and Hercules are then brought to enter Olympus on a cloud, where she, being mortal, cannot follow. However, Hercules realizes that he wants to be with Meg, and gives up his chance to be a god on Mount Olympus in order to live a complete mortal life on Earth with her. After choosing that path, Pegasus now has hugely warmed up to her; whereas in the beginning he did not like her at all. Meg goes on living a happy and joyous life with Hercules as his beloved wife. Songs *I Won't Say (I'm in Love) *I Can't Believe My Heart *The Man That I Love Gallery Megara2.jpg Megara pictures (1).jpg Megara pictures (2).jpg Megara pictures (3).jpg Megara pictures (4).jpg Megara pictures (5).jpg Megara pictures (6).jpg Megara pictures (7).jpg Megara pictures (8).jpg Megara pictures (9).jpg Megara 2 (1).jpg Megara 2 (2).jpg Megara 2 (3).jpg Megara 2 (4).jpg Megara 2 (5).jpg Megara 2 (6).jpg Megara 2 (7).jpg Megara 2 (8).jpg Megara 2 (9).jpg Megara 2 (10).jpg Megara 2 (11).jpg Megara 2 (12).jpg Megara 2 (13).jpg Megara 2 (14).jpg Megara 2 (16).jpg Megara 2 (17).jpg Megara 2 (18).jpg|Megara's Face Character Megara 2 (19).jpg Megara 2 (20).jpg Megara 2 (21).jpg Megara 2 (22).jpg Megara 2 (23).jpg Megara 2 (24).jpg Megara 2 (25).jpg Megara 2 (26).jpg Megara 2 (27).jpg Category:Characters